duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
All Right Now
"All Right Now" is a rock single by the English rock band Free and covered by Duran Duran in concert. About the song The song was released in the summer of 1970 and was a no.1 hit single in over 20 territories. It was recognised by ASCAP (American Society of Composers, Authors, and Publishers) in 1990 for garnering 1,000,000 plus radio plays in the U.S. by late 1989 In 2000, an Award was given to Paul Rodgers by the British Music Industry when "All Right Now" passed 2,000,000 plus radio plays in the UK. The song has recently found a home as part of the encore set for Queen + Paul Rodgers. Before "We Will Rock You" and "We Are the Champions", it offers the fans one more chance to sing along. Curiously, one of the engineers during the recordings of "All Right Now" was Roy Thomas Baker, who would later become Queen's producer (he mixed "Killer Queen", "Bohemian Rhapsody" and "Don't Stop Me Now" among others). The opening guitar chords of the song were performed at some Duran Duran's concerts including shows on the 2005 ''Astronaut Tour'' by Andy Taylor during band introductions. A recording is available on the unofficial album ''Birmingham - England: 28-05-2005''. Other appearances Concerts *Duran Duran at Birmingham City, 2005 Lyrics Oh woh wohooh, ow There she stood in the street Smiling from her head to her feet I said: "Hey, what is this now baby" Maybe, maybe she's in need of a kiss I said: "Hey, what's your name, baby Maybe we can see things the same Now don't you wait or hesitate Let's move before they raise the parking rate", ow All right now, baby it'sa all right now All right now, baby it's a all right now, oh my wow Let me tell you now, uh, I took her home to my place Watching every move on her face She said: "Look, what's your game, baby Are you tryin' to put in shame" I said: "Slow, don't go so fast Don't you think that love can last" She said: "Love, Lord above, eh Now you're tryin' to trick me in love", ow All right now, baby it'sa all right now All right now, baby it's a all right now, oh my I said Ooh Yeh come on come up Let me tell ya what is about now Right now Took her home yeh to my place Watching every move on her face She said: "Look, uh what's your name, baby Are you tryin' t`put me in shame" I said: "Slow, don't go so fast Don't you think that love can last" She said: "Love, Lord above, Now you're tryin' to trick me in love", ow All right now, baby it'sa all right now yeh All right now, baby it's a all right now, All right now, baby it's a all right (now), yeah All right now (baby it's all right now) baby baby baby, it's all right All (right now), yeh It's all right, it's all right, it's all right, yeah, All right now, baby it'sa all right now Yeah, we're so happy together, ow (Baby Baby Baby it's all right It's all right, now yeah alright Category:Cover songs Category:Andy Taylor Songs